Cap3: Los Nuevos Elegidos
by Holmen13
Summary: Hola, muy buenas noches, les dejo aca el tercer capitulo, espero y lo disfruten


En la escuela primaria todo estaba tranquilo como de costumbre, en la sala de computación había cuatro digimons escondidos porque alguien se acercaba se abrió la puerta de la sala de computación.

Patamon: Ah, Tk - Patamon salio volando hasta los brazos de Tk.

Tk: amigo, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? - preguntaba Tk a su compañero digimon.

Gatomon: buenos días Kari – Gatomon estaba parada al frente de Kari, Kari se agacho para estar a la altura de Gatomon le sonrío.

Kari: buenos días Gatomon – cuando Kari termino de decir estas palabras los otros dos digimons se posicionaron al frente de Kari y Tk.

Poromon: ¿Dónde esta Yolei? – el pequeño digimon estaba ansioso por ver a su nueva amiga.

Upamon: ¿no viene Cody? – el pequeño Upamon estaba desesperado por ver a Cody.

Kari: no se preocupen llegaran muy pronto – Kari les sonrío a los dos digimons para que no comieran ansias.

Tk: si ya los escucho – Tk y Kari se dan la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era Yolei que entro a la sala de computación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yolei: gracias por esperar tengo un regalo para ustedes – Yolei traía una bolsa que traía muchas barras de chocolate, jalea y cosas por el estilo.

Tk: eso me recuerda que tu familia tiene una tienda de alimentos congelados – Yolei puso la bolsa en el piso justo cuando la bolsa toco el piso los digimon rodearon a la bolsa y empezaron a investigar que traía en su interior, empezaron a devorar todo la única que no comió fue Gatomon que los miraba con una cara de asco y lo único que pensaba era que al lado de esos digimons su futuro iba a ser horrible.

Kari: por cierto, ¿la puerta estará abierta? – Yolei corrió hacia el monitor para fijarse si estaba abierta la puerta del digimundo, en ese momento Tk aprovecho para hablar con Kari de algo que le estuvo molestando todo el día.

Tk: ese maldito hoy no vino a clases ¿tú porque crees? - Kari regreso a ver a Tk muy sorprendida porque nunca había escuchado a Tk hablar de esa manera y menos con tanto odio.

Kari: no lo se, y por favor Tk no hables con tanto odio me duele verte segado por la rabia – en ese momento la furia que reflejaban lo ojos azules de Tk volvieron a ser a los de siempre cuando Kari termino de hablar.

Tk: lo siento – Tk mira al piso porque él no era así.

Yolei: la puerta esta abierta – Yolei dio un grito que hizo reaccionar tanto a Tk como a Kari.

Tk: perfecto, vámonos – Tk se posesiono al lado de Yolei.

Kari: esperen un momento Cody no ha llegado – tanto Tk como Yolei miraron a Kari.

Yolei: ¿Cody?, y porque no ah llegado – Yolei estaba enojada porque Cody aun no llegaba.

Kari: fui a ver que estaba haciendo y el muy terco estaba diciendo que no se ira a su casa hasta que no termine su almuerzo – en la cafetería estaba Cody girando con su tenedor su ultima fruta que era muy diminuta y redonda.

Profesora: no tienes que comértelo todo – la profesora miraba a Cody con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Cody: gracias pero es malo dejar la comida, mi padre solía decir todos los días – la profesora miraba a Cody sorprendida hasta que se canso y se retiro, Cody partió en dos su mini fruta y se comió los dos pedazos, mientras en un departamento estaba un chico de piel bronceada acostado en su cama.

Davis: Demiveemon es hora de ir al digimundo – el nombrado se sentó en la cama porque el también estaba recostado al lado de Davis.

Demiveemon: claro Davis, eres muy listó al darte cuenta que tu Digibays abre la puerta de cualquier ordenador – Davis giro su cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

Davis: tú también crees que soy alguien cruel por haber matado a ese digimon – Demiveemon se enojo al escuchar eso se notaba la furia en sus ojos.

Demiveemon: si no lo hubieras echo ahora de seguro hubieran muerto los demás elegidos – Davis volvió a mirar el techo y se perdió en los recuerdos.

-Flash Back-

Davis estaba atrapado viendo como ese aro maligno se acercaba cada vez mas a Veemon, Davis estaba furioso viendo como ese aro maligo se acercaba a compañero trataba de sacarse esas esposas pero era inútil.

Davis: MALDICION, DEVUELVE MI DIGIBAYS Y MI TERMINAL-D, LIVERA A VEEMON ¡AHORA! – Davis estaba furioso lo único que pensaba el era en machacar a él Emperador del los digimons.

Ken: no me puedes pedir eso, es tu castigo por haber invadido mi jardín privado, veras el momento en que tú digimon se convertirá en mi esclavo – Davis mira a Ken furioso estaba descontrolado mientras Ken se reía de manera superior.

Davis: ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – grito enfurecido Davis, Ken reía como desquiciado.

Veemon: adelante hazlo si puedes pero no lo lograras hacer que me convierta en un vasallo tuyo – Davis miraba estupefacto lo que Veemon decía.

Ken: pero que dices – Ken estaba sorprendido porque normalmente los otros digimon rogaban le suplicaban que no lo hiciera.

Veemon: eh esperado mucho tiempo el momento de conocer a Davis ¿Cómo crees? Que puedo convertirme en un soldado tuyo después de haberlo conocido – Davis abrió los ojos de par en par al saber que alguien estaba feliz de conocerlo.

Ken: ya veremos si no te conviertes maldita basura – Davis al escuchar eso se enfureció todavía más.

Davis: AHHHHHH – Davis grito a todo pulmón, donde estaba Ken empezó a temblar, era Davis quien hacia temblar la montaña donde el estaba atrapado, los ojos de Davis se volvieron de color rojo sangre le empezaron a crecer sus músculos no mucho pero se notaba la diferencia el grito de una manera ahogada en ese momento a Davis lo envolvió una luz de color rojo haciendo trizas la pared de roca en donde estaba él, empezó a caer por el acantilado en el aire se saco su bata y la remera para liberar sus grandes alas blancas desenfundo su katana que era del mismo color que sus ojos fue volando con una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaba Veemon se puso al frente de el y con su katana rompió en mil pedazos el aro maligno que luego desapareció.

Ken: pero que rayos eres – Ken estaba mirando a un Davis muy distinto que voló hasta donde estaba él, Ken miraba sus grandes alas su figura ahora había cambiado pero lo que mas le aterro fueron esos ojos color rojo sangre que irradiaban una sed de sangre impresiónate por un momento no pudo respirar el clima a su alrededor era pesado.

Ken: pero que diablos eres – Davis dio un pasó hacia delante mientras Ken dio uno hacia atrás.

Davis: tu peor pesadilla, eres el primero que me hace sacar todo mi poder ¡DATE POR MUERTO! – Davis se lanzo en contra de Ken pero este en un rápido movimiento hizo para atrás su capa y saco una katana de antes de chocar contra la de Davis se volvió de color azul chocaron las dos katanas sacando chispas rojas y azules.

Ken: tú no eres el único con juguetes – Davis sonrío le quiso dar un rodillazo en la boca del estomago pero Ken salto hacia atrás.

Davis: pelea cobarde – Ken al escuchar lo ultimo se lanzo en contra de Davis los dos manejaban con maestría las katanas cuando estas impactaban en contra un estruendo se escuchaba.

Davis en una rápido moviendo le lanzo una patada pero Ken puso su katana como escudo trato de darle un puñetazo pero Davis se agacho de tal manera que toco el suelo al ver esto Ken sonrío trato de clavarle su katana a Davis pero este con su mano libre la puso en el piso y con fuerza se lanzo hacia arriba como subió bajo a una velocidad impresionante iba a partirle la cabeza en dos Ken solo atino a poner su katana estas al chocar una ráfaga de viento se sintió alrededor de ellos, Ken salto hacia atrás la lucha estaba pareja pero él empezó a sentir el cansancio en cambio Davis estaba como si recién hubiera empezado la lucha y ya había pasado quince minutos.

Davis: basta de juegos el calentamiento ya acabo – Ken miraba furioso a Davis, Davis a una velocidad increíble desapareció reapareciendo al frente de Ken pero este lo único que sintió fue un gran dolor en su hombro, Davis con su katana había logrado cortarle el hombro a Ken no era de muerte pero si era grave la herida, Ken trato de darle un golpe pero este lo detuvo con su mano libre asestando un rodillazo en la boca del estomago de Ken fue tan fuerte el golpe que soltó su katana para agarrarce el estomago, Davis aprovecho el momento para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al piso Davis clavo su katana en el piso lo agarro de su ropa lo levanto en el aire le empego a dar puñetazos en el estomago, cuando Ken reacciono le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Davis cuando su rodilla impacto en la cara de Davis lo soltó el aprovecho esto para darle una lluvia de golpes a Davis, Davis para defenderse puso sus alas como escudo cuando Ken les pego en las alas Davis las abrió de golpe mandándolo a volar, las alas de Davis desaparecieron dejando muchas plumas blancas en el aire sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad de color marrón casi blancos su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad camino hasta agarrar su katana miro donde estaba Ken arrodillado en el piso camino hasta el.

Davis: ahora morirás como un perro – en los labios de Davis se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante casi como un lunático.

Ken: te diré, algo tú aras lo que yo diga – Davis dejo salir unas carcajadas porque ya no aguantaba la risa al ver al Emperador decir esas palabras.

Davis: ¿ah si? Porque lo haría – Davis ya estaba a unos metros de Ken.

Ken: porque sino ellos morirán, me refiero a esa chica que tiene a un Gatomon y el chico que tiene a un Patamon ellos no pueden Digievolucionar y voy a concentrar mis ataque a ellos mira – Davis miro hacia donde señalaba Ken habían fácil como diez digimons en las sombras del bosque que había unos metros atrás de ellos.

Davis: maldito ¡COBARDE! – el que reía ahora era Ken pero Davis estaba furioso sus ojos volvieron a ser rojo sangre.

Ken: tranquilízate o si no mandare a mi ejército a que se divierta con tus amigos – Davis dio un paso hacia atrás y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Davis: piensas que me importan – Ken entro a reír como desquiciado al escuchar eso de Davis.

Ken: te diré lo que tienes que hacer igual, quiero que te odien yo mandare a tres a que los ataquen y por lo menos a uno tendrás que asesinar – Davis estaba por matar a Ken pero en ese momento escucho un grito que lo detuvo.

Kari: BASTA DAVIS, no vale la pena.

-Fin Flash Back-

Davis: lo hubiera matado en ese momento – Davis seguía viendo el techo de su habitación.

Demiveemon: vamos Davis al digimundo – Davis asintió se levanto de la cama puso su D-3 al frente del monitor y ambos desaparecieron, mientras tanto en la sala de computación todavía no aparecía Cody.

Yolei: porque no vemos la televisión – Tk y kari asintieron y se acercaron hasta quedar al frente del monitor, estaban viendo un reportaje de un niño genio justo cuando empezó llego Cody que se puso a mirar con ellos el reportaje hasta que termino todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Tk: ese chico es especial es un verdadero genio – todos le daban la razón a Tk.

Yolei: yo también puedo hacer programas de computadora – dijo ella apagando el monitor muy celosa.

Cody: pero el además es bueno en deportes – Yolei ahora estaba mas celosa.

Tk: ¿nos vamos?, ya llego Cody a quien esperábamos – la puerta se abre y los elegidos se pusieron en posición.

Yolei: ya se abrió la puerta al digimundo – todos ponen sus digibays afrente del monitor y se van al digimundo, pero en otro lado en las grandes calles de Japón un chico iba caminando con el torso vendado a pesar de tener el uniforme se notaba que estaba vendado porque la venda recorría la mitad de su cuello, se paro en seco al ver a un cachorro lamerles los zapatos.

Ken: me ensucias los zapatos – y le da una patada que lo mando a volar luego se estrello contra el piso y se fue corriendo a lo que le daban las patitas, el chico nombrado como Ken Ichijoshi sonreía de manera muy fría, llego a su casa.

Mama De Ken: Ken hijo tengo que ir a mi trabajo, te dejo unos bocadillos – el la miraba como si de basura se tratara para luego encerrarse en su habitación, en el digimundo el emperador estaba cazando a un Elecmon.

Ken: se que estas aquí así que muéstrate, quieres escapar muy bien – Ken silbó y apareció un digimons con forma de dinosaurio y empezó a seguir al Elecmon le dio un latigazo en la espalda para que dejara de correr cuando este ya no podía correr lo atrapo y se lo llevo a una de sus guaridas lo metió en una celda para luego hacerlo que se enfrente contra otro Elecmon pero este tenia el aro maligno empezó una lucha que el maligno Elecmon gano sin problemas.

¿?: Oye Ken ahora ya estarás satisfecho no es cierto – un digimon con forma de gusano apareció.

Ken: cállate Wormon si no quieres ser el siguiente – el digibays de Ken empezó a sonar lo apretó con la mano.

Wormon: ¿Qué sucede Ken? – Wormon vio la cara de Ken.

Ken: de nuevo chicos pero que molestos que son – dijo Ken apretando con fuerza su D-3 su compañero digimon lo veía muy entristecido, mientras tanto en otra parte del digimundo un grupo de chicos caminaba por el bosque.

Cody: c-cambiaron su forma – Cody y Yolei estaban sorprendidos de que cuando llegaron sus dos compañeros cambiaron de forma.

Armadillomon: cambiamos cuando regresamos al digimundo – contesto muy contento como de costumbre Armadillomon, los cuatro chicos vieron que sus digibays empezaron a sonaba.

Kari: ¿Qué es esto? – todos miraban que les marcaba cuatro puntos rojos sus digibays que entendieron que eran ellos luego había otro punto amarillo.

Cody: un Digi-Egg – los cuatros se miraron muy serios podría ser que aya otro elegido.

Yolei: ¿quiere decir que hay un Digi-Egg cerca? – todos asienten dejándola sin duda alguna, los cuatro empezaron a caminar asía donde le marcaba el digibays todos caminaban en silencio.

Ken: ¿Qué están haciendo? – todos miran hacia donde provenía la voz y quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

Yolei: ¿otra vez tú? – Yolei veía a Ken furiosa porque para ella él y Davis eran unos monstruos.

Tk: es inútil Yolei, es tan cobarde que él no esta aquí eso es un holograma – Tk también tenia una mirada de enojo hacia el Emperador.

Ken: ¿cómo es posible? Que seres humanos tan estupidos como ustedes hayan tenido acceso a este mundo – ahora todos estaban enojados pero como siempre Kari miraba tristemente a Ken ella estaba triste por él, después de decir esas palabras apareció Ken pero no solo sino con varios digimons.

Ken: ahora serán castigados, tras ellos Tyranomon – él Tyranomon uso su técnica ¡Aliento De Fuego! Los chicos empezaron a correr.

Cody: ¡Oye pero que rayos estas haciendo!, Armadillomon Digievoluciona – Cody apunto su D-3 hacia Armadillomon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – Digmon se puso al frente de Cody protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Ken: crees que puedes utilizar de nuevo el mismo truco, ya estoy arto de tanta tontería – Ken salto del lomo del Tyranomon donde el estaba parado.

Yolei: oye alguna vez te han dicho que eres odioso – Ken miro a Yolei con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ken: Ve Tyranomon – el Tyranomon fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás le dio un golpe a Digmon haciendo que este salga volando por los aires pero se equilibro en el aire y saco sus alas llegando al piso casi sin ningún rasguño en el piso uso su técnica ¡Taladro de oro! Salieron volando varios taladros hacia Tyranomon pero se defendió con su cola.

Cody: Pero que rayos pasa – estaba sorprendido porque el ataque de Digmon no le hizo nada.

Hokmon: Yolei – ella entendió el mensaje y lo hizo digievolucionar a Holsmon, se subió arriba de su compañero y se lanzo en contra de Tyranomon pero Tyranomon uso su técnica que impacto en el suelo por desgracia ellos estaban a centímetros del ataque así que el impacto hizo que Holsmon casi tirara a Yolei pero se equilibro se volvió al ataque y uso su técnica ¡Sol Rojo! Que impacto en el pecho del Tyranomon pero no le hizo nada.

Ken: Crees que la ventaja es el numero – Ken dio un latigazo en el piso y aparecieron otros Tyranomons haciendo un total de cinco que los rodearon.

Gatomon: ¿porque no podes Digievolucionar? – ellos miraban con impotencia a los otros dos digimons que se lanzaron en defensa contra los Tyranomons.

Patamon: queremos pelear con ellos – Patamon y Gatomon se sentían como inútiles al no poder hacer nada.

Ken: mientras tenga el digibays negro conmigo no podrán Digievolucionar, esclavos concentren su ataques en esos dos – Ken miraba como demente a Tk y Kari, Tk puso una cara de espanto igual que Kari.

Tk: pero ¿Por qué? – Tk estaba asustado pero igual se puso afrente de Kari protegiéndola, dos Tyranomons lanzaron sus ataques hacia Patamon y Gatomon ellos empezaron a correr y pudieron esquivar el ataque pero otro se puso afrente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso tiro un manotazo que les dio de lleno a los dos haciendo que se estrellen contra un árbol al instante que ellos chocaron contra el árbol otro Tyranomon casi los pisa ellos corrieron pero otros tres les lanzaron sus ataques ellos corrieron hacia donde estaban Tk y Kari pero apareció Digmon frente los tres Tyranomons para que ellos puedan escapar.

Digmon: los reto monstruos – Digmon empezó a luchar contra los tres digimons, en otro lugar se podían ver a un chico con un digimons caminando por el bosque con paso monótono hasta que al chico le empezó a sonar su digibays.

Veemon: Davis ¿Qué sucede? – Veemon miro a Davis él le regreso la mirada a Veemon.

Davis: creo que hay un Digi-Egg cerca de aquí – Veemon escucho un gran estruendo que luego vino una corriente de aire muy fuerte.

Veemon: Davis creo que – pero Veemon se quedo mudo al ver a Davis tenia una cara que infundía terror con sus ojos rojos como la sangre la sed de sangre le que se sentía en aire le erizo la piel.

Davis: Creo…. Que empezaron la fiesta sin mí – al terminar de decir esto los ojos de Davis volvieron a ser marrones casi blancos y la sed de sangre desapareció dejando respirar mejor a Veemon los dos empezaron a caminar tranquilos hacia donde segundos estaba la pelea, mientras tanteen una cueva estaban tres chicos con dos digimons agitados.

Cody: ¿que ese eso? ¡Son los Digi-Egg!, lo siento chicos pero no puedo dejar sola a Yolei yo se que esta con Digmon pero me preocupa les encargo los Digi-Egg – Tk y Kari se miraron entendieron las palabras de Cody le dijeron que no se preocupe que valla con Yolei que corría peligro.

Tk: no te preocupes Cody desde el principio te íbamos a decir eso Yolei corre peligro no podrá resistir mucho tiempo sola ve Cody – Cody salio corriendo de la cueva a lo que le daban las piernas Tk veía como Cody se preocupaba por Yolei.

Kari: El Digi-Egg de la luz el otro es el Digi-Egg de la esperanza vamos Tk – Kari salio corriendo hacia los Digi-Egg y Tk la siguió por atrás con Patamon y Gatomon pero cuando se acercaron una luz de color rosa y verde salieron de sus bolsillos cuando los sacaron sus digibays cambiaron ahora eran iguales a los de Cody, Yolei y Davis se acercaron a los Digi-Egg y los pudieron levantar salieron unas luces rosa y verde en ese instante Patamon y Gatomon Armor-Digievolucionaron.

Patamon: Patamon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Pegasusmon! La esperanza naciente.

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Nefertimon! El rayo de luz – Tk y Kari quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de la Digievolucion que habitualmente ellos hacían, pero en la batalla todo andaba mal tanto como Digmon y Holsmon habían perdido en contra de los Tyranomons estaban en la orilla de un acantilado Yolei y Cody unos pasos mas adelante estaban tirados Armadillomon y Hokmon muy heridos.

Ken: ahora mueran basuras – los Tyranomons se lanzaron en contra de ellos Yolei y Cody cerraron sus ojos pero no sintieron nada sino que abrieron los ojos muy bruscamente al escuchar un gran estruendo vieron que en el Tyranomon que estaba Ken había caído al piso porque alguien lo derribo.

Tk: vinimos a ayudar – Yolei y Cody vieron a los dos digimons en donde venían volando Tk y Kari supieron en segundo que eran Patamon y Gatomon.

Pegasusmon, Nefertimon: Fuerza de la unión – ambos digimons rozaron sus patas de delante saliendo un gran hilo dorado que los ataron a los Tyranomons en ese momento se elevaron en el aire y usaron sus técnicas ¡Lluvia De Agujas! ¡Joya Del Nilo! Que impactaron en los cuellos de los Tyranomons que ahí era donde estaban los aros malignos pero desde el bosque apareció otro Tyranomon que uso su técnica que impacto en contra de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon haciendo que vuelvan a ser Gatomon y Patamon.

Tk: ¿pero como? había otro mas – Ken empezó a reír como lunático y cada vez mas fuerte hasta que se calmo.

Ken: la escoria es estupida no se acuerdan que habían cinco Tyranomons y ustedes vencieron a cuatro están perdidos – el Tyranomon se lanzo en contra de ellos todos abrazaron a sus Digimons cerraron los ojos preparándose para su muerte segura.

Flamedramon: ¡Ariete De Fuego! – que impacto contra el Tyranomon derribándolo al piso Flamedramon salto los mas alto que pudo y uso su otra técnica ¡Bólido De Fuego! Que le pego en el pecho fue tan potente el ataque que se levanto una cortina de humo que no los dejo ver nada pero cuando esta se disipo pudieron ver como desaparecía el Tyranomon.

Davis: bien echo Flamedramon – Davis quien estaba a centímetros ahora de Flamedramon y unos metros de los demás elegidos el empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Ken pero un puñetazo lo mando directo al piso.

Tk: MALDITO ESTUPIDO – Tk se puso encima de Davis dándole muchos puñetazos en la cara que él no hacia nada por evitarlos.

: muere – ese susurro fue lo único que escucho Tk.

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo me retiro les aviso que no creo que ponga continuación de este fic este fin de semana por voy a poner la del otro fic así que chau y espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
